


The Colour of Their Eyes

by wingsoffreedom_jeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood Bond, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampires, M/M, Mates, Mild Gore, Multi, POV Eren Yeager, Sexual Tension, Smut, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsoffreedom_jeager/pseuds/wingsoffreedom_jeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient times the war between humans and vampires forced humanity to hide behind 3 great walls. Now in a world where vampires have come out there lies bigger threats than the vampires themselves. The vampire's rule this world with purebloods ruling and controlling the vampire world. Rogues hunt humans for the fun of it and half-blood vampires are a threat to both vampires and humans. Eren soon get's entangled in the vampire world of blood and hatred to fight the monsters that plague this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first ever story on Archive. I have a fanfiction account but don't really use it anymore. This is my first vampire story so please be gentle. This chapter is kinda rushed in that I'm trying to introduce some elements really quickly and I've put some hints and things to look out for. I know it may seem confusing and too fast pace at first but I will be explaining some concepts like dhampirs and stuff so please feel free to ask on here or my tumblr account here:
> 
> http://hannispnererilover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta and I edit things myself so if you spot mistakes please comment!
> 
> This story has been in draft and in my mind for ages and was originally on my fanfiction account under a different fandom. I have tried to re-vamp and edit this story to make it better.
> 
> I am open to any plot ideas/suggestions you have and any comments/criticisms or things you want to happen so please send me any questions or ideas you have on my tumblr account or here!
> 
> One final note: When you see italics it's Eren thinking to himself, when you see italics in bold it's Eren's other side (which will be explained later, not really multiple personality disorder)
> 
> Enjoy!

Vampire. A word I’ve heard one to many times and let me tell you something they aren’t the ones that sparkle in the light or look pretty either. Whatever you know about vampires is complete bullshit. All that sexy, over romanticized versions of vampire is all a lie. I should know, trust me. Take the image of Edward Cullen the hot and sparkling vampire shit out of your head. Vampires are vicious, cruel, and everything BUT romantic.

Our world is different and something that you can’t ever imagine. This world is cruel but also beautiful; we live in fear, hide out of fear to survive, to live, to fight against the creatures that vampires have created. The desperation of human’s basic instinct to survive is what keeps us from losing control, from insanity itself. The walls we’ve built keep those things away. We hide like cattle behind these fragile walls at an attempt to survive just a day longer so that someday we can look beyond these cages we’ve built. So that someday we can explore this world. And this is my story.

 

**Eren’s POV**

I held my mother’s warm hand in my own as we walked through the crowded market. I was curious of the various trading stalls that held glittering jewelry, fine tapestries, beautifully woven silk sheets and exotic fruits from all over the world. I stretched my tiny hand out to touch the alluring fabric.

 

“Eren, don’t touch that. I told you before, that you shouldn’t try to take something that isn’t yours.”

 

“Sorry. It was so beautiful I just wanted to touch it.” I pouted.

 

“Beauty is alluring Eren, but it can be deadly.” She joked. “Let’s hurry home honey. It’s not safe after dark.” Her green eyes shimmering in the evening sun as she looked down at me.

 

“Okay.”

 

I gripped her hand tighter as she led me further through the market. As we walked and turned the next corner the streets became more crowded and the people more rowdy. The quiet mermer became shouts of protests and profanities when we reached the town square.

 

“Let’s burn them!” a man shouted, “Kill the filthy things!”

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” My mother said nothing, her grip on my hand tightened. “How long must this cruelty last? How could they do something so disgusting?!” My mother muttered under her breath.

 

“Mom?”

 

She remained silent even when I pulled her sleeve to get her attention. I felt her hand shake within my grasp in anger and her face was distorted in anger; her eyes blazed with fiery passion and anger.

 

“Round them up!” One of the guards ordered.

 

I turned my head back to the commotion and saw four guards with guns pointed at a long line of people. They were pushed to a podium and were being tied to large wooden posts by force.

 

“Mom, what are they doing? We have to help them!” I yelled and squirmed to get away from her hold.

 

“Listen to me Eren. There are things in this world that are not under our control. I know this is hard for you but we can’t do anything. There is a deep hatred that can’t be lifted so easily but we can fight for peace to survive. This world is cruel but also very beautiful.”

 

“But—“

 

“Eren! Please try to understand.” She smiled sadly.

 

My attention was drawn back to the podium by yells of protest and cries for help. One of the guards had a torch and started to light the hay underneath the posts. Fire started to spread and soon began to consume the people tied to the posts. Screams of pain and cries broke through the air causing goose bumps to appear on my arms. I turned my head away from the people who were on fire and closed my eyes.

 

“Don’t look away Eren! We owe it to those who died so that they can live on in our memory.” My mother pleaded.

 

Tears streamed down my cheeks from the screeches of pain and the yells of victory from the public.

 

This world _**is**_ cruel…..

 

* * *

 

I jumped awake disoriented and fearful. My skin was slick with sweat, my heart pounding from the nightmare and my body cold. I panted trying to get air into my lungs and felt a sudden shiver from the memory that haunted me till this day.

 

I gathered my thoughts and willed my heart rate to calm then steadily got up from my bead and headed to the bathroom for a warm shower to wake myself up. I shed my clothes and turned the tap to get hot water flowing.

 

I turned to look at my reflection and saw a sad being staring back at me. My face was pale, skin covered in a light layer of sweat and my hair sticking to my forehead. Bags underneath my eyes showed years of restless sleep and my green eyes dull. I shook all unpleasant thoughts about my memories aside and stepped into the warm water. The hot temperature of the water soothed my aching body and numb limbs from sleep.

 

 

 _Crap, I haven’t had that dream in a while. Of all the memories, I had to remember that one._ I thought as I scrubbed my body.

 

_**Of course you have to remember. You let them all die!** _

 

 _SHUT UP!_ I internally screamed. _I don’t have the energy to deal with you. Get out of my head you bastard._

 

_**What’s wrong? Scared that it might happen to you someday? You can’t shut me out forever no matter how hard you try.** _

 

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

 

My head pounded from the struggle in my mind to remain dominant. I punched the wall of the shower and concentrated on the pain on my hand instead of his voice. My chest ached in pain and my throat felt dry. A loud knock came from the door distracting me.

 

“Eren what the hell are you doing in there? Are you alright?” Mikasa asked in a concerned tone.

 

“I’m fine, jeez can’t I take a freaking shower without you asking?”

 

“Hurry up. Armin’s already here.” I heard Mikasa’s footsteps recede.

 

I quickly washed the rest of my body and hair and dried my body off and changed. The smell of freshly cooked eggs hit me the moment I walked into the kitchen. At the table sat Armin and Mikasa talking and eating breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table eating quietly as my best friend, Armin, talked animatedly about his recent discovery about a new collection of books he found at the local library with Mikasa.

 

“Good morning Eren!” Armin cheered.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hi to you too early bird.” I groaned.

 

“Clearly someone slept badly last night. You look like shit. Is everything okay?” Armin asked.

 

“Just peachy, blondie.” I said sarcastically. I slowly drank the warm tea that Mikasa prepared for me avoiding the hurt look from Armin and Mikasa’s glare.

 

“Eren don’t take your frustrations out on Armin. We are just concerned about you and your… condition.”

 

“Mikasa enough. Seriously I’m fine.” I argued. Just as I was about to protest my chest ached with a sharp pain and I dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. I gripped my chest to ease the pain and felt my throat constrict.

 

“Eren! Are you alright?” Armin jumped out of his chair and rushed to my side. He rubbed my back to soothe the pain.

 

“The attacks have been coming a lot more often. The time between the attacks has also been shortening.” Mikasa said in a sad voice. She looked at me and gave me a knowing look.

 

“Don’t go there.” I growled.

 

“Eren please, you have to start thinking about—“

 

“I SAID DON’T!” I screamed. The room went dead silent and I could hear my heart pounding in anger and I panted from the lack of air and the growing ache in my chest.

 

“I’m—sorry.” She whispered.

 

Armin looked at me with concern as he walked over to Mikasa.

 

“Mikasa, just—give him some time to adjust. It’s hard on him psychically and mentally.” He explained.

 

“I know Armin but look at him! He’s is pain and he’s suffering. It’s been years and he still won’t do it! How much longer do you think I can sit by and watch as he suffers?” She protested.

 

I remained quiet as I heard the pain in her voice and how she shook with anger. Armin sighed and grabbed Mikasa’s arm and pulled her to her chair to force her to sit down again.

 

“I think that’s enough yelling and excitement for today.” Armin reasoned. He walked over to the family room and grabbed the TV remote to turn on the TV. The rest of breakfast remained in silence until the daily broad cast came up.

 

"Today we bring you live with the news of the spreading epidemic of the undead." The news lady was cut off with another male news reporter and a civilian now standing on the street in front of a crowd of protesters; some holding posters saying "Kill them all!" and "Die Half breeds!" The news reporter started asking the man some questions. "Sir what do you think about the rising issue at hand?"

 

"I think we should kill them before they kill us." I felt a sudden rage bubble inside me as I heard the man's declaration of war.

 

"This makes me sick. I'm heading out. See you guys later." I grumbled.

 

"Eren where are you going?" Mikasa questioned.

 

"Didn't you hear me? OUT!" I yelled in a harsh tone.

 

As I walked down the streets I saw threatening signs and barbed wires surrounding alley ways and the street corners.

 

"Civilians are warned to stay indoors after 6:00pm. Curfew is at 7:00pm. Civilians found outside during curfew hours will be detained and questioned." I heard the broad cast say.

 

I kept walking past guards and trading stalls until I saw a huge crowd ahead. Yells and protests of anger burst from the crowd. I steadily picked up my pace and squeezed my way through the crowd until I saw a man standing on a soap box like a public speaker while holding a chain in his right hand. A man I knew all too well. Kitts Verman, captain of the Garrison, known as the most notorious, vampire hater. My eyes trailed down the chain to see what was on the end of it. My view was blocked by bystanders standing in front of me.

 

"This- _ **thing**_ here is the very creature that we feeble humans must be careful of. These so called 'beings' act like us, look like us, talk like us, and seem like us, but they are nothing like us. As a community we must find each one of these things and kill them." The crowd cheered as Kitts riled up the bystanders.

 

"They don't feel because they aren't human. All they know is how to hunt, fed, and kill."

 

As Kitts continued his protests of hate, I squeezed further to the front of the crowd trying to get a better view. Finally after a few minutes of squirming I reached the front. There kneeled down, chained to a mechanism was a beautiful man with short, undercut, raven hair. His hands were chained behind his back, his feet were also chained to the ground, his neck was held in a steal choker that was attached with two poles that two men were holding to restrict his movement, his mouth was covered with a metal mouth mask that covered both the upper and lower jaw and there was the man holding the chain to his restraints. I stood baffled at both the scene before me and his beauty. His head hung low in what seemed like desperation. I couldn't fully see his face.

 

After a few minutes he lifted his head and instantly our eyes met. His cool, silver coloured eyes met mine and I felt agonizing fear. The allure of silver and ferocity of his eyes drew me in yet they seemed gentle and warm. His eyes told me a story of their own. It seemed as if they had seen and experienced the world and I could tell that they had wisdom of someone who has lived for a long time. He stared at me for what felt like hours and his face was unreadable and emotionless.

 

"We should kill it now!" Yelled a man. The screams of agreement broke our connection. My attention was drawn back and to the gun the speaker got from one of guards.

 

"Let's kill the bitch!" Someone from the crowd bellowed.

 

Kitts loaded the gun and pointed it straight at his head. For a moment I felt panicked as I watched. I suddenly dashed to the front trying to reach in time.

 

"STOP!" I screamed. Everyone broke into silence and for a moment, time stood still.

 

"What the-Who was that?" Kitts demanded.

 

"It was me." I proclaimed. Bustle of whispers started amongst the crowd and his face become distorted with confusion and anger. I walked towards Kitts and stood in front of him, confident to argue for the man’s freedom.

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He paused long enough to look at me fully with hate. "You a vampire lover boy?" He barked.

 

"Not really. I just find it sickening that you don't have anything better to do than to chain someone up." I argued.

 

"Someone?" He snorted. "This thing is anything but human. You do know what he is don't you? He's a vampire!" He declared with disgust.

 

I took a brief moment to look back at the man and saw his dark eyes. A small shimmer caught my eye and I looked closer at his hands and saw a small ring on his right hand. Engraved on it was the symbol of two wings, one white overlapping a dark blue, almost black wing.

 

"You're point?"

 

"My point is that they're dangerous, they're all dangerous. They're worse than rogues and aberrants!"

 

"Leave him be. Are you blind or just stupid? Look at his right hand. He’s wearing a ring with the Survey corps symbol. Don't you know the law? Vampires have rights under human jurisdiction. If he's not a threat then you're breaking some serious laws man." I protested.

 

"HAHAHAHA! Are you stupid? That doesn't matter. The law doesn't apply to fucking monsters like this piece of shit!" He yelled.

 

"You're the monster. You're pushing your prejudices onto him. That's fucked up! If he was a threat he would have been hunted down by the hunter's association by now." I defended.

 

"You like this bitch or something?"

 

"Yeah he's probably a vamp banger!" "Maybe he's its lover!" Some people from the crowd yelled.

 

"Enough! Let's end this!" Kitts grabbed the man by his hair and pushed his face into the ground while the two guards backed off.

 

He pulled out his gun from his belt ready to kill him. Before he could point his gun at the vampire I intervened by knocking the gun out of his hands. As soon as I did, things went wild. People started to fight each other to get to me and the two guards came charging at me. I avoided both their attacks and turned around and knocked one guy unconscious. The other guard reached for something behind his back. What he pulled out was a metal baton. He pressed a button that was on the handle. Then I heard an all familiar buzzing sound of electricity.

_If I get hit with that I'll get fried._

 

He swung it at me with full force aiming straight at my chest. I dodged and swiftly turned to his open left side and kicked. He made a funny grunting sound and fell to the ground. I quickly searched the guard for keys to the lock on the chains and found them.

 

Before I went near him or touched his hands I reassured the vampire that I wasn't going to harm him by looking into his eyes and approaching him carefully, then I unlocked his restraints. I freed his arms and legs then grabbed his forearm to help him up. Among all the confusion with some bystanders fleeing from fear and other beating each other up, I swiftly grabbed his thin, small wrist and sped through the crowd running for our lives.

 

I dragged him along as I easily turned and made my way through different alleys and paths that were familiar to me. We ran farther and farther as I tried to search for a safe place to lay low for a few minutes to figure out our situation.

 

Finally after ten minutes of running I decided to turn around at the next alley and stop. The alley was dark and empty except for trash bins and the occasional mouse. We panted as we sat on the cold, damp ground with our backs against the brick wall. I managed to glance at the man I just saved realizing he still had the mask on and the metal choker still clung to his slim neck.

 

Up close he was dazzling. His lashes were long and curled, his eyes were now a soft grey instead of a stormy grey, and his raven hair was shining and at a closer inspection, was parted slightly to one side that shaped his face. His delicate hands were placed in his lap and his skin looked smooth and white as snow.

 

After taking in his beauty, the man noticed I was staring for too long and in embarrassment I turned my head in the opposite direction. Suddenly I felt something soft touch my hand and turned around to find his small hand on top of mine. Somehow I knew that this small gesture was his way of thanking me.

 

"Are-you okay?" I whispered. He shook his head yes.

 

"I'm sorry for butting in but, I couldn't watch anymore. I've seen it happen a lot before. I was getting tired of just standing by and doing nothing." I confessed. For a moment he was quiet as he listened to my every word. Then he slowly raised his right hand and cupped my cheek. My skin was tingling by his touch and I simply wondered how something so gently could be so dangerous. He withdrew his hand and I almost felt sad.

 

"I'm gonna try to see if I can get this thing off you." I explained. Slowly I reached towards the metal mask on his face and looked at it closely to find a way to open it. After a few minutes of fiddling with it, a latch clicked and it opened. I hesitantly removed the mask staying somewhat alert at his movements.

 

"Urgh-thank you." He grunted.

 

Now looking and his whole entire face I finally knew what he looked like. He had a small, sharp nose, thin eyebrows, slanted, dark eyes, full, sharp cheekbones and a masculine jawline that framed his handsome face.

 

"Who-who are you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

 

"My name is Levi."


	2. The Blood War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of an epilogue showing what happened 8 years ago before chapter 1 during the fall of Shiganshina. Eren in the epilogue is 10 years old and in the story he is 18 years old. The fall of Shiganshia happened 8 years before chapter 1. This chapter also explains a bit of some vampire history, especially with the Blood War which is set in Canon time of attack on titan timeline (845-850, even though this was for the Shall of Shiganshia in the manga but oh well XD) Sorry for the bit of gore too.
> 
> If you're confused please comment and Enjoy!

He remembers how soft his mother felt whenever he held her in his arms. How he would bury his face into her soft, dark hair.

But all of that is gone, vanished right before his eyes. No, **_taken_** from him on that day. The day those **_monsters_** took everything he loved from him.

The day known as _The Fall of Shiganshina._ And that is this day.

 

A ten year old Eren walks through the busy streets with his friend Armin and adopted sister, Mikasa, excited to finally explore the forest near his home after a long day of schooling.

“Geez that we so boring. I can’t take it anymore with all that crap about vampires. Who cares what happened two thousand years ago? It was just some stupid war.” Eren whined.

 

“Eren! How can you say that? It’s the most important battle in history! The Blood War was one of the biggest battles that human kind has ever faced!” Armin argues.

 

Eren looks at Armin with boredom and huffed in irritation.

 

“I still don’t know why we have to know about something that happened so long ago.”

 

“Eren didn’t you pay attention at all? The war is still ongoing. The struggle between humans and vampires still exists. That’s why it’s so important.” Armin informs.

 

Yes, Eren knew that deep down it was important even two thousand years later after it being drilled into his head in school for so long. Eren felt his blood stir knowing that it was because of the vampires that he and human kind had to live behind the Wall.

 

The Blood War of 845 all started when the humans felt threatened by vampires. Because human kind was beginning to realize the existence of vampires, the Purebloods felt that they needed to keep a fair distance from humans. But people felt that the vampires were monsters who feed on them and killed for the fun of it. That’s when humans first created the Hunter’s association now known as the Military police. In retaliation, the vampires created their own fraction of fighters called the Survey Corps. The war lasted for five years and finally in 850 ended after both sides suffered too many casualties. With a hard blow to Human kind loosing 20% of the human population.

However the consequences of the war still lingered. One of those being rogues. Rogues were once humans that were forced to turn into vampires by Purebloods. During the war, the vampires felt the harsh blow of losing their ranks and a large portion of their warriors died, leaving them small in numbers. So they turned humans to raise their ranks creating rogues thus increasing their power.

However little did they know that rogues would be a bigger problem than they thought. Rogues become wild. They were the lowest in the level of command within the vampire kingdom.

The vampire kingdom was vast with the Purebloods sitting at the top followed by Nobles, Dhampirs, Aberrants and finally Rogues.

Rogues were killing machines, without intelligence or sense of reason. They killed because that was all they knew and they fought purely on instinct to feed. They killed more vampires and slowly the Purebloods set a sanction to have them all hunted down and killed.

After the war they were hunted down by the Survey Corps and Military police because of their growing threat. Their blood was impure and deadly to both vampires and humans.

Rogues still roam around today hunting, feeding and killing whatever faces their path. And that was what led to humanity hiding behind the Wall and the creation of the Garrison run by humans who protected the Wall.

 

Eren pushes his thoughts of the Blood War aside and snaps back reality.

 

“Even so, it’s stupid how we still can’t do anything after all these years and still hide like cowards behind a wall. It’s like we’re pigs waiting to be slaughtered.” Eren growls.

 

“You’re still going on about that?” Says a slurred voice behind Eren.

 

Eren turns around and sees Hannes and his lackeys hanging around probably drunk again.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the wall on the lookout?” Eren mumbles.

 

“Don’t worry kiddo. Nothing’s gonna happen.” Hannes assures.

 

“Don’t you take any of this seriously?! What if those monsters show up?” The brunet yells.

 

“Calm down. These walls have protected us for all these years. You need to stop spewing such shit.” Hannes laughs in his drunken state.

 

“YOU—“

 

“Eren, that’s enough. If we’re late your mother will worry.” Mikasa interrupts as she drags Eren by his shirt collar while Armin apologizes and follows behind the duo.

 

“Mikasa! What was that for?”

 

“You need to calm down Eren. For once stop and think about things before you go rushing into them.” Mikasa says in a cool voice.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just go home already.” Eren grumbles.

 

The rest of the walk to Eren’s home is quiet except for Armin’s few attempts to ease the sudden tension by explaining different types of plants he discovered by the river bank they always play at.

 

Eren focuses on his feet and kicks a pebble up along the stone path so that he doesn’t have to be lectured by Mikasa.

 

As they walked further up along the path Eren noticed some town’s people yelling and bustle of people rushing and running.

 

“What’s going on?” Eren asks.

 

“I—don’t know.” Armin says with confusion on his face.

 

Suddenly screams broke through the air and a crowd of people came rushing towards the group.

 

“What the hell!” Eren tries to wiggle past the crowd to find the source of the yelling.

 

“EREN WAIT!” Mikasa bellows.

 

Before Eren can turn to Mikasa a great roar was ringing and screams of pain started among the people.

 

Eren was pushed and thrown about in the crowd and he felt panic as he was being separated from Mikasa and Armin.

 

He desperately looked right and left for any signs of familiar blond hair and Mikasa’s red scarf.

 

_Mom, where’s mom? I have to get to her. She has to be safe._

 

In fear Eren runs to his home, pushing past faces of panic and screams of death.

 

_Mom, mom, mom. She’s safe. When I turn around the corner my home will be there._

 

He keeps repeating the same line over and over in his head to reassure himself that everything’s fine.

 

Finally Eren reaches the corner turning around and the sight he sees before him makes him feel like he’s going to break.

 

There in broken pieces of wood, lies his home. Fire swallows the once beautiful house. The roof is caved in and the house is lying flat in splinters.

 

“MOM! Mom where are you?!” Eren cries out.

 

He runs to his home moving piles of wood searching, hoping his mother isn’t crushed beneath the debris.

 

“Eren?” Carla whimpers.

 

“MOM! What happened? What the hell is going on?” Eren shouts.

 

“EREN!” Mikasa sprints to Eren and sees Carla crushed under the wood.

 

“MIKASA HELP ME! We need to get mom out… NOW.” Eren bellows.

 

Mikasa stands frozen for a minute but quickly grabs the other end of the wood sitting on top of Carla.

 

“HURRY! LIFT! Come on!” Eren cries as he desperately tries to lift the roof.

 

His nails dig into the wood Eren feels the pain shout up his arms. He feels warm liquid run down his arms and knows he’s bleeding from the effort.

 

A sudden growl makes Eren’s blood run cold. Through teary eyes he sees a blurry figure wobble towards him and Mikasa.

 

It draws nearer and Eren can finally see its distorted face. The creature has elongated ears, sharp fangs, long craws, beady eyes and it smiles sweetly at Eren.

 

He shivers and sobs as he closes his eyes and puts more weight into his legs to push the wood higher.

 

“Dammit! I—I can’t… Why won’t it move!?” Eren weeps.

 

“Eren, listen to me… please. I—need you to go. There’s nothing you can do. Please go. I have no strength. The weight of the debris has crushed my legs. Run, before it’s too late.” Carla pleads, pain evident it her voice.

 

“WHAT? NO! I CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!” Eren screams, tears streaming down his face.

 

“EREN! Please. As my last request take Mikasa and run. Live on Eren.” She begs. She smiles sweetly as tears fall down her pale face.

 

The growling grows and Eren sees out of the corner of his eyes that the creature is surging towards him.

 

Everything happened in a flash. Mikasa swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the creature and ran in the opposite direction.

 

“NO!” Eren howls as he stretches his hand out in one last, futile attempt at reaching his mother.

 

At the last second Eren looks back to see something he will never forget.

 

The monster gracefully grabs Carla from underneath the wooden pillar and holds her at arm’s length by her neck. Her feet dangle in a grotesque manner and she struggles within its grasp. Then the creature drew its fangs and ripped her neck apart.

 

Blood spluttered from her neck colouring the ground in red. The creature must have bitten so deep because Eren was able to see the bone of her neck popping out and her throat torn apart showing some of her esophagus. Her body twitched and convulsed then her limbs went limp.

 

At that moment Eren felt numb. His heart throbbed in his chest. His blood felt cold, his limbs frozen as Mikasa dragged him further away.

 

All Eren could play through in his head was the image of his mother’s throat being torn apart over and over as if it was a broken record.

 

Eren felt everything blur together. The pounding of his feet against the ground was hazy, the howls of pain and scent of metallic blood was dull. The heat of the fire burning his lungs as he gasped for air.

 

After pushing past hoards of injured civilians, they hid in an empty house near the river bank that once was blue but now stained red with all the blood of innocent people.

 

Mikasa was quiet as she held onto Eren’s shaking hand. She slowly turns to Eren and her eyes are glassy and red from crying and despair.

 

“Eren…we…need to find Armin. We were separated. We have to find him.” She utters in a soft tone.

 

Eren remains frozen, stricken with shock, pain, fear, hate and anger.

 

“Eren…Eren… please. We have to find him—before it’s too late.” She pleads.

 

Eren withdraws his hand from hers violently. He says nothing as he brushes past her and bursts that door open with force.

 

“EREN!”

 

The brunet, now fueled with a simmering anger, searches for Armin, looking for any sign of bright blues eyes among blurred faces.

 

Eren quickly spots Armin cowering in a corner in the next house, hunched over to protect himself. His hands balled into firsts pulling at his hair and his head tucked in between his knees as he cries.

 

With a new surge of energy, Eren jumps towards Armin where another fanged monster looms over Armin.

 

Eren swiftly comes up behind the being and grabs its neck with his bare hands, squeezing with all his might.

 

“Hey you mother fucker. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Eren threatens in a low growl.

 

The creature squirms and snaps its jaws at Eren aiming to bite his hands. Its fangs long and sharp up close.

 

_These pieces of shit have ruined everything. They killed her. They took her from me. I’ll kill them. **EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM.**_

 

“I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll exterminate all of you fucking bastards. I’ll rip you to shreds! Rip you from limb to limb with my bare hands!” Eren howls in anger.

 

Eren feels power surge through his veins. His blood feeling warm and pumping throughout his body. He needs to kill this thing. He has to.

 

 _I have to kill it. This_ **thing**. _This_ **monster.** _I need power. Blood… there’s so much blood._

 

**_Then kill it. Stop thinking about it and do it already. It killed our mother. Kill it. Relish in it. Feel its bones break under your fingertips._ **

 

Eren heard a sweet voice coaxing him. He felt its presence. It’s power.

 

Soon he felt overpowering strength pour into his arms. He squeezed harder, tightening his fingers around the creatures lanky neck.

 

Seconds later he felt broken bones molding and crushing under his hands. The creature howled in pain as its neck snapped.

 

Blood filled the air and splattered onto Eren’s face and hands colouring everything a beautiful red.

 

 _I_ _need more. MORE. I need to kill more._

 

Eren smiled at the feeling of satisfaction as its head hung from its neck by a few strands of flesh as blood dripped and soaked his once green shirt.

 

_Blood, so warm. Yes…. I need it….give it to me._

 

Eren leaned in to the neck of the creature. The scent of blood filled his lungs.

 

**_Yes….do it…. take it…._ **

 

“Eren!”

 

Eren snaps out of his trance. He looks at the creature hanging limp like a doll in his hands. He lets go of it and it slumps onto the ground with a heavy thud.

 

_What…have I done? What’s happening to me?_

 

Eren shivers, his body quivering and shacking. His hands are dripping with blood.

 

“Eren….your eyes.” Armin gasps.

 

“KIDS! Thank god you’re alright” Hannes cut in as he swung from the treeline down using his 3D maneuver gear.

 

He subtly touched the ground and made his way towards the group. He froze at the sight of Eren covered in blood and a rogue’s body lying next to him.

 

“Eren did you do this?”

 

Eren tried to open his mouth to say something, anything, but he was rooted in the spot.

 

“Eren saved Armin. The rogue was already cut up before we got here. Eren just struggled with it and some blood got on him.” Mikasa lies as she looks at Armin with a look that urges Armin to keep quiet.

 

“Nevermind that, we have to get your mother and get out of here.” Says Hannes.

 

At the reminder of his mother, Eren flinches at the memory. Mikasa and Armin notice the quiver in Eren’s body and share a look of remorse.

 

Before anyone says anything Eren walks towards Hannes whispers “She’s dead.”

 

Eren’s head hangs low in pain as he pushes past Hannes.

 

“Carla. SHIT!” Hannes curses and his face scrunches in pain.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Without another word, Hannes takes Mikasa’s and Eren’s hands and pulls them forward with Armin following behind.

 

The four continued in silence except for the distant cries of the injured.

 

Eren knew that from then on, nothing would be the same.

 

 

On that day…humanity received a grim reminder that we live in fear of those monsters we call vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know its similar to episode/chapter 1 of the manga/anime..... I was trying to go for a dramatic, familiar feeling. The following chapters will NOT be following the canon snk story line! I assure you!
> 
> The first episode of snk had such a huge impact on me the first time I watched it (especially Carla's death) that I had to put it in here. (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME... it pained me while writing it)
> 
> Hope that this wasn't a confusing chapter? Chapter 3 will continue off from chapter 1 with Eren and Levi :3  
> I just wanted to explain some vampire history and some terms before I get further into the story so I don't confuse all of you lovelies. I tried to implicate some of the SNK Canon time line with the whole Fall of Shiganshia even though I used it for the Blood War. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> FYI: Purebloods are the strongest of vampires and control ALL vampires, Nobles are second in ranking and have special abilities. Dhampirs are half blood (half human, half vampire). Aberrants are like Rogues but have some intelligence and are unpredictable (kinda like in the manga) and Finally Rogues are the lowest in ranking (no intelligence, vicious and deadly to vampires and humans)


	3. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and being lazy. As I said before this story is a make-it-up-as-I-go-along-with-it type thing so I don't really have any rough drafts. I have a few chapters planned out and I know what direction I want to this this but I don't actually have any chapters written out. 
> 
> Again I apologize for the long wait. I can't promise that I'll be updating weekly but I'll do what I can! Updates will usually be on weekends! 
> 
> FYI: I tried to make Eren's school uniform a bit like the jackets from the survey corps. Also PLEASE don't hate on Mikasa for being overprotective, she has her reasons which will be explained later on TT^TT   
> Also you're probably wondering why Eren helped Levi even though he hates vampires, that will also be explain later. 
> 
> I hope that Levi and Eren are close to how they are in the manga (personality wise) I'm trying to stay true to their characters.
> 
> Anyways, if you have any suggestions for plot ideas or anything at all please comment below!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Eren's POV**

 

"L-Levi." I whispered trying out his name. Somehow I found the roll of the "L" within his name soothing and smooth as it ran off the tip of my tongue. 

 

"You saved my ass kid, I owe ya one." He said coldly. 

 

His crude manners caught me off guard causing me to furrow my brow.  _For someone so graceful looking I wasn't expecting that._  I thought. I sat quietly observing him as he dusted off dry mud and dust from his clothes and fix the part of his hair to perfection once again.  _Seems like a clean freak to me._ My thoughts were interrupted as he stood up in a graceful manner that added to his appeal. 

 

"Listen, I appreciate the help and all but you need to beat it." He commanded in a low voice. 

 

_What?! Is this guy serious? I just saved his tiny ass and he's ordering me around? What the hell?_  I felt a surge of anger simmer in me as I jumped up to stand in front of him. 

 

"Are you fucking serious? Who died and made you king?" I growled.

 

He sighed in what seemed like irritation. He walked calmly towards me. His foot steps light as his demeanor. He stopped but a few inches in front of me then swiftly grabbed the collar of my shift and pulled me down to his eye level. He stared deep into my eyes preventing me from looking away from his dark eyes that shinned. 

 

"Listen here you little shit. I'm trying to save your stupid ass. The more you get involved with me the worse your situation will get. Now take my advice and use that big, empty head and beat it. I don't want to mingle with a snot nosed, little brat like you any longer than I need to." He growled.

 

"Fine, I don't want to be around a short, pissy old man like you anyways. Thanks for being so appreciative to someone who just saved your worthless life." I fumed. I stomped awyway and brushed by him with force. 

 

"Hey!" he called.

 

"What?" I snapped.

 

"What's your name?"

 

_Really? He wants to know my name even after being a dick and telling me to leave? God this guy pisses me off._

 

"Eren, Eren Jeager." I turned my head briefly to answer him.

 

"Jeager?" He muttered. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second and his expression almost molded into one of recognition.

 

"Yeah. You have a problem with my name?" 

 

"No." He answered quietly, his face turning back into a stoic cold demeanor. I turned my back on him in silence and steadily walked away from the stranger Levi. 

 

Since he didn't call out to me again, I continued past the alley and made my way back through the town square but was on the look out for more guards. I became weary thinking of what would happen if I were caught. I thought over my actions and suddenly came to a realization that made me stop and freeze.  _Why did I save him? I hate vampires so why did I risk it? I have to be careful from now on. Whatever, it's not like I'll be seeing his shitty face anymore._

 

I continued to walk with caution towards my home and noticed that they sky turned a mellow orange and purple color showing sundown. I quickened my pace in concern of the days events and for Armin and Mikasa. As the night drew closer the temperature dropped, the sounds of buzzing people slowly died down; stores become vacant and streets empty. After speed walking I finally found the familiar lake that Armin and I used to play in when we were kids that was close to my home. Rounding the next corner I spotted the cozy brown house and stepped up the pebble path.

 

The moment I reached for the door handle the door burst open with force almost enough to knock me out and hit me in the face. Mikasa came rushing out and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me inside. She slammed the door and turned her back to me; her hand still gripping mine painfully. She turned around and the next moment my head was to the side with a stinging sensation on my left cheek. She had slapped me hard.

 

"Where have you been!? You KNOW the laws in the districts. What the hell were you thinking wandering around so late? You could have been caught or worse; taken! Eren you know what will happen to you if you are out for too long." She yelled. 

 

"I'm sorry." I grumbled. 

 

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Eren. Armin was about to go out looking for you even though he knew curfew hours! He could have been killed or hurt Eren. He's worried about you just as much as I am. Why can't you for once act like a responsible adult? Do you not understand your situation?" She ranted.

 

"I GET IT! I KNOW MIKASA! I KNOW WHAT I AM!....... you don't need to remind me." I screamed. She let go of my hand and pulled her scarf around her face tightly and looked to the floor.

 

"I'm... sorry. I'll call Armin.... tell him you're safe..." She whispered. She walked past me upstairs and left me by the hallway.

 

I felt bad for snapping at Mikasa, the guilt eating away at me as I recalled how I yelled at her for only caring about me. I felt like shit and decided that I needed to just rest and think about everything that happened. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of Mikasa's room. The soft glow coming from under her door meant she was still up, I heard soft whispers, probably her talking to Armin. I waited until she hung up then knocked on her door. I heard the squeak of the bed springs as she got up and opened her bedroom door. She stood by the door avoiding looking at me with her head hung low. 

 

"Mikasa.... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just-"

 

She jumped up and wrapped his thin arms around me and held me close. 

 

"I know." She murmured softly into my ear.

 

I brought my hands up and held the small of her back and felt her heat seep into my cold body. I nuzzled her cheek and sniffed her hair that brought the familiar scent of warmth and home. I smiled to myself as her scent reminded me of happy days in Shinganshina. I pulled away from her and rested my hands on her slender shoulders. 

 

"Goodnight Mikasa." 

 

"Goodnight." 

 

I closed her door as I went to my room for the night. I undressed and quickly changed in pj bottoms and shed my t-shirt then went to the bathroom. I turned on the light and shut the door behind me. The florescent light blinded me and I squinted so my eyes could adjust to the brightness. I walked to the mirror and was faced with a grim looking sight. My face was paler than it was this morning and my eyes were shining in a weird way bringing out a more yellow hue that almost overtook the sea green in my eyes. My shoulder length hair was dull and probably tangled from running and my chest and arms were turning pale almost to the point where, if one looked closely, could see my veins. My face was grim as I took in my pitiful appearance. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in a hurry and slumped onto my bed not even bothering with my duvet cover. 

 

I closed my eyes and suddenly the image of Levi appeared. My eyes snapped open and my heart raced thinking about the short man. There was something about him that nagged away in my mind, something ominous. It felt like a warning of some kind.

 

_**You feel it don't you? His power.** _

 

_What do you want?_

 

**_Admit it, you felt it. The look in his eyes, the way he smelled._ **

 

_Just shut up! I'm not in the mood for you right now._

 

**_You can push me away all you like, but we both know that sooner or later that only ONE of us can survive. It's only a matter of time._ **

 

 

I sat up abruptly and a strong pang shot through my chest. It started to throb in my chest and my head felt like it was being split in two.

 

"Piss off already. I won't let you have your way you bastard." I hissed. Everything become quiet and the throbbing slowly subsided after a minute. 

 

I shut my eyes and let sleep drift me away.......

 

* * *

 

"Eren" I heard a sweet voice call.

 

"Eren honey, wake up. Someone's here to see you."

 

"Mom?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing beside my bed with a warm smile on her beautiful face. I rubbed my eyes with my small hands and sat up; the warm covers falling from my thin frame. 

 

"Who is it?" I yawned. The morning sun shone through my window casting a soft glow into my room. I heard birds chirping brightly as they called each other. 

 

"A friend of mine. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She bent and kissed my forehead; her chestnut brown hair falling gently in my face and a sweet smell of bread and flowers wafted into the air as I breathed it in, then she left. 

 

I smiled then waddled my way to my dresser. I threw on the first outfit I found which was my favourite green shirt, my brown overcoat and brown pants then made my way down. 

 

As I walked downstairs the fragrance of coffee and freshly washed bed sheets and clothes got stronger. I entered into the kitchen and saw my mother cooking what I guessed was eggs. I watched her as she cooked, her movements graceful just as she was. After a few minutes of tranquility she placed the freshly made eggs in front of my along with toast. She smiled and pulled a chair opposite to me and sat down and watched me eat.

 

"Eren, I want you to meet my friend-"

 

For some reason I couldn't make out the last bit of her sentence, it sounded muffled to the point where I couldn't understand what she said. She got up and went to the family room that was connected to the kitchen, she came back a minute later with someone close behind her, a short yet strong looking figure. I stood up and cautiously went closer and hid behind my mother. I clutched onto her white dress tightly and peeked at the figure. 

 

"Eren, there's no need to be shy. Come on now." She gently pried me off of her and pat my head then nudged me towards the figure. 

 

A large, pale hand was stretched in front of me. The hand looked intimidating yet strong judging from the number of callus on the palm and fingers. I looked up at the figure slowly but found his figure blurry. I couldn't make out the face.  _Wait.... I know this face.... I know you..._

 

"Hello Eren-"

* * *

 

I woke up with a jolt, my heart racing and sweat running down my back and face, I was panting, trying to get air into my constricting lungs.  _What... the hell? Was that a dream? A memory? I don't remember that. Who was that?_ I heard a knock on my door and was distracted from my thoughts. 

 

"Eren are you awake? We need to hurry up and get ready for school." Mikasa's voice reminded me. 

 

"Yeah..... just give me a minute. I need to shower." I called back.

 

"Alright but hurry, Armin's coming and I don't want you to take a marathon shower and waste all the hot water." I heard her footsteps retreat downstairs and I sat on the edge of my bed.

 

I leaned forward and rested my hands on my legs and pulled my hair trying to remember the contents of the dream as I felt it slipping away. I sighed and gave up seeing as how my head was beginning to throb. I went out my morning routine quickly and got dressed in my school uniform. It was a brown school jacket with a white dress shirt, a blue tie and black dress pants. I jogged downstairs to find Armin and Mikasa already eating cereal and eggs. I grabbed some toast slumped next to Armin and stuffed my face with eggs realizing how hungry I was considering how I didn't eat yesterday. 

 

"Good morning." Armin chirped. "I'm glad to see you're alright considering what happened after yesterday and that you're monstrous appetite is still as scary as ever." He giggled.

 

"Hey Armin, yeah I'm fine." I yawned. 

 

"Are you sure? You look kinda-"

 

"Dead? Yeah don't I always?"

 

"We need to hurry or else Pixis will have a bitch fit about us being late... again." Mikasa stressed.

 

"Yeah yeah. I get it, it's all my fault for always being so late. Blah blah.." I mocked. Mikasa glared at me for that one and I ignored her fiery eyes. 

 

We ate the remainder of breakfast in silence then headed out on our usual walk towards our local school, Titan high. I never did understand why it was named that, but it had something to do with the blood war or so the rumor goes. We walked side by side enjoying small talk and watching the leaves rustle in the wind. Fall was among us so the weather was getting cooler each day. Soon we reached the school building and students crowded to get inside to stay warm, the busy bustle of people was very loud but brought a familiar sense of nostalgia. We hurried inside and I went to my locker and rummaged through it searching for my note books for first period. As soon as I shut my locker I saw an annoying figure approach. I groaned and prepared myself for the worst.

 

"Hey Jeager, you look as crappy as always." Jean snorted. 

 

"Hi to you to Jean!" I said in fake enthusiasm. 

 

"Haven't seen your ugly face in a few days, how you holding up?" He retorted. His smug face was sending me chills.

 

"Pretty good because I didn't have to see your horse face." I said in a sassy tone. 

 

"What did you say!?" He yelled.

 

"Jean! There you are. I was wondering where you went." A mellow voice called out.

 

"Hey Marco." I smiled. Marco came up towards me, Mikasa, Armin and Jean. He stood behind Jean and smiled back.

 

"Eren, It's good to see you. How are you?" 

 

"Who cares how he's been." Jean growled. 

 

"Aw are you mad that your tamer is paying attention to someone else besides you?" I teased.

 

"Eren." Mikasa warned.

 

Jean's face turned a bright shade of red as he fumed with both embarrassment and anger. 

 

"Jean it's alright, Eren's only teasing." Marco reasoned. Marco leaned in closer to Jean and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Look here it seems we have a horse whisperer to tame the wild stallion." I grinned as Jean's face contorted and became a maroon shade.  

 

"GODDAMMIT EREN ENOUGH OF THE HORSE JOKES!" Jean bellowed.

 

I laughed and ran towards homeroom dragging Mikasa and Armin behind me.

 

"Eren you really need to stop with the horse stuff." Armin sighed.

 

"What why? It's funny."

 

"No it's over used." He muttered.

 

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat. I saw Connie and Sasha come in shortly. Sasha was munching on what looked like a bagel and had a bag of chips tucked underneath her arm. In her other hand she was holding a piece of toast. Connie was laughing at her muffled, goofy responses and how she almost chocked on her food. Jean and Marco sat down and they were talking among themselves. Ymir and Christa were already in their own seats acting all lovey dovey. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were in their own corner all huddled together like penguins in winter. Not long after Pixis came shuffling into the classroom, his usual scowl on his wrinkled face. 

 

"Alright, good to see you shits are here, let's do attendance."

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Pixis is going to kill me." I groaned in frustration. Armin laughed and Mikasa stayed quiet as we walked back home after a long day of school.

 

"It's your own fault for not doing the homework Eren." Armin chuckled. 

 

"I swear you're evil."

 

"Why? Because I don't let you copy my notes?" Armin sassed. 

 

"Ha Ha, I just don't get why you don't let me copy it. It's not like Pixis is going to snuff your ass for it." I pestered. 

 

"Because you won't learn anything."

 

We continued walking peacefully while Armin did most of the talking. Suddenly I felt a cold chill run down my spine, almost as if someone was watching me. Not a moment later I felt a burst of energy that was smothering my very existence wrap around me. It felt like the temperature of the air dropped; a dark aura was surrounding me and swallowing me whole. I stopped walking and felt my blood freeze, this aura meant that something powerful was near. I turned around and searched the area trying to find the source of such powerful energy. 

 

"Eren? Eren?" Mikasa called. I was so drawn to the energy that she shook me until I snapped out of the mild trace I had. 

 

"Eren are you okay? Is something wrong?" Armin asked.

 

"Huh? No... sorry it's-nothing." I stuttered. The aura disappeared but the feeling on being watched didn't. "Hey I think I left my math book at school."

 

"Seriously? Eren! Not again, you know that Pixis is gonna kill you if you fail his math class. The math project he gave us counts for almost half our grade!" Armin scolded. 

 

"Sorry, look I'm gonna go back and get it. You and Mikasa head on home without me." I said. I tried to keep my voice calm and my face neutral. 

 

"We'll come with you." Mikasa proposed. 

 

"No, you go home with Armin. I'll be back before supper. I promise." I stressed. I looked sternly into her eyes and gave her a knowing look. Her eyes widened and then she realized what I meant. I looked to Armin and gave him the same look. His brow furrowed in concern and his blue eyes bore into mine. 

 

"O-okay." Armin croaked. Mikasa grabbed Armin by the wrist and tugged him along. Mikasa turned back once and gave me a sad expression before speeding up while dragging Armin with her. I waited for a few minutes until they went out of my sight then walked back the road we came. 

 

I kept my pace even and steady trying not to alert my pursuers. I kept a weary eye out and looked for any possible ways to make it out without fighting. I realized that I couldn't. At first I thought only one person was after me, but I was wrong. As I walked I felt the presence of 4 others as they swiftly jumped from roof to roof in the shadows. I tried to look for any possible open space to leave some ground to fight and found a empty park up ahead. It would leave plenty of open space so they would have to come out into the open. I felt the 5 figures come closer until they stopped near the alley up head from the park.

 

"I know you're there. Might as well come out instead of being a bunch of fucking cowards." I yelled in a harsh tone.

 

 

Slowly the figures emerged from their hiding places. A girl and 3 men all dressed in the same green cloaks emerged while the leader remained hidden in the dark. The girl had soft golden, brown short hair, with brown eyes and a small frame, one of the men had spiky black hair and a pointy nose, another had blonde hair tied in a weird looking bun and the last had a ugly looking two toned undercut curly hair with pointy eyes. 

 

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I growled. 

 

"Please we just want to talk." The girl said calmly. 

 

"Doesn't look like it to me. You don't need 5 assholes to talk to someone. Plus the blades hidden on your belts say otherwise." I barked. 

 

"Shut up you stupid kid. Stop being such a little fuck and listen to what we have to say." The one with the two toned undercut ordered. 

 

"Auruo, that's enough." I heard the leader say. The voice was a cold, low baritone that was smooth and sounded familiar. Gradually the figure stepped out from the dark. Clad in military boots, white pants, twin saber swords and a green cloak stood Levi. 

 

"Wait... Levi? What the hell."

 

"Long time no see shithead." He smirked. "Thought you'd seen the last of me?" He mocked.

 

"Yeah. You made it pretty clear last time we met that you didn't want to have anything to do with me and personally now that I know what you're little friends are, I would rather not hang out with a freak like you." I snapped. 

 

"I'm not the only freak here brat." 

 

"What are you implying shitface?"

 

"Nothing, I'm just gonna cut to the chase so that you're tiny brain can comprehend what I'm about to say. You need to come with us brat." He said.

 

"What? Why should I go with you? I don't have to do anything." I hissed.

 

"Look, I hate owing people, I'm here to make sure you live long enough, that's it."

 

"You don't owe me anything! I didn't save you so you'd owe me." I argued. 

 

"It's not you who I owe. I'm going to say this one more time, come with us peacefully or I'll make you." His voice dropped an octave that sent chills down my spine. That energy that I felt before was coming from him. The aura from before returned in ten fold, warping around me almost as if two cold hands were choking my neck. My body felt numb and all my energy was being drained. I suddenly had the strong urge to bow before him and do whatever he says but I resisted and stood firm. I brought my hands into a defensive position and put my weight in my back leg crouching low and ready to pounce. 

 

"You can shove it." I retorted. I smirked at the satisfaction of turning him down. Everything was quiet except for the quiet rustle of the wind and leaves. He stood for a moment then sighed. He reached for his saber on the left side of his belt and walked towards me slowly at first. Not even a second later he vanished from my line of sight. 

 

"You should've listened you dumb fuck." He whispered into my ear in a menacing tone. Before I knew what was happening he was already in front of me.

 

I swiftly jumped back to gain the distance he managed to lose in less than a second. My heart raced as I started to run and gain a defensive position. Not a moment later he was behind me, his eyes shining a bright blue and his sword out and ready to strike. I managed to dodge a few of his strikes but he was faster than I imagined. He cut my left cheek when I dodged his last attack and felt warm blood trickle down my face. He came faster at me with multiple attacks and I tried to parry. His sword gave him the advantage in distance but I tried to get closer to land a attack. Finally after he lifted his sword I kicked it out of his hands leaving him without his weapon. He then resorted to hand to hand combat. I blocked a few punches he sent my way with my forearms but they were beginning to feel the affect of the strength of his punches. 

 

"You're reflexes are good, you're fast, faster than the average human. But not fast enough."

 

Suddenly he charged at me with immense speed and he punched with such force that I was pushed to the brick wall behind me. I felt the grotesque way my left shoulder slammed into the wall and heard a familiar sound of breaking bones. My head also hit the back of the wall and blood tickled down my head and into my long hair. I rested my back onto the wall to hold myself up but found myself slowly sliding down the wall and then sat on the ground with my head drooping. My body felt the weight of being hit and my head began to feel dizzy. My vision was blurry and I could hear the loud thumping of my heart in my ears. He approached my carefully as he grabbed his forgotten sword and sheathed it. 

 

"Grab the kid, let's go."

 

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That was intense? I actually kinda like how this went but I felt a bit bad for rushing over the 104 squad really quickly instead of taking the time to introduce them (besides Jean and Marco). They will appear more later on. I hope that was as intense as I pictured it >.


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! I waited until I was free to work on this chapter! Thanks for all the hits! I can't believe it's reached 1000! 
> 
> In this chapter we get bit of Levi's POV and some things are explained and Eren is still being a little shit as usual. We finally get some hot ERERI action (but brief) ;) and we finally get to see some new characters! 
> 
> I feel like this chapter is better to be honest. I really don't like the first 3 chapters. I've been thinking of rewriting them and possible fixing them. Any suggestions? Should I? Please comment and let me know! 
> 
> ENJOY!

**Eren's POV**

 

Voices. That's what I heard; they were muffled and low whispers buzzing in my head. I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the pounding in my head. The room I was in was lit with little light, I was sitting on a white bed. The walls were painted a soft grey colour. There was a small coffee table and a chair beside the bed to my right. There was nothing decorating the walls. Overall the room was plain yet had a modern feel to it. I lifted my head and saw a large window in front of me that was tinted and probably bullet proof from the look of it. The whole room reminded me of those cliché police interrogation rooms. 

 

"I see that you're awake." I heard a low, stern voice say. It probably came from a intercom within the room somewhere to my right. I looked around the room and found cameras and a speaker of sorts up on the wall to the far right. 

 

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" I grumbled. My head still hurt along with my left shoulder from the fight. I squinted at the glass trying to get a clearer look at the fuzzy dark figures past the window. 

 

From what I could see, there were two figures, one standing and the other sitting at a table near the glass. The man sitting at the table had blonde, short hair parted neatly and slicked back, pale skin and broad shoulders and muscles that rippled underneath his shirt. His pale blue eyes were cold and felt like they pierced right through me. The other was too far back for me to see and was obscured by the tinted glass. 

 

"My name is Erwin Smith, commander and head of the Survey Corps. As to where you are-well I can't exactly tell you much except that you're in safe hands." He informed.

 

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

 

"You're under quarantine of the Survey Corps. I'm assuming you know who we are?" He explained calmly avoiding answering my question directly. 

 

"The Survey Corps? What the-- Why am I here?!" I growled. _Why the hell was I brought to their head quarters?_ "What the fuck do you want with me?!"

 

"You're here because of certain circumstances. Levi has informed me about your situation and who are you are. We've known about you for a while now and it's taken us a long time to find you but-- We need you Eren Jeager." 

 

"Need me? What are you talking about?"

 

"You have a very special...power that we need Eren. I don't know if you are aware but vampires have been at the peek of evolutionary history since long ago. Our existence and power in this world has brought nothing but pain and trouble. Now with the rise of Abarrents and Rogues, it's becoming harder to remain safe among humans." 

 

"Why are you telling me all this?"

 

"As I said before, we need your help."

 

"My help? Ha! That's funny, why the hell would you need me? I'm a human. I could care less about your kind." I mocked. 

 

"Human? I don't think so. We know what you are. Why else do you think we brought you here? The Survey Corps is working for the peace of mankind. We just want to live among the humans, however with the threat of uncontrollable beasts roaming around that's not possible. We are trained to kill and even... domesticate Rogues and Abarrents. We have been for centuries, but their numbers are growing. The threat of Rogues and Abarrents keeps growing, they're becoming a greater issue. That's where you come in." Erwin reasoned. 

 

"Why should I help you? I hate your kind. You fucking vampires are all the same; selfish, hungry, blood crazed beasts. You take what you want without regards to others." I hissed. I felt my anger gradually creep up and start to bubble underneath my skin as I remembered the pain of loosing my mother. I lowered my head away from his gazing, analyzing eyes.

 

"We are seeking peace Eren. Survey Corps is proof enough of our will and determination to end this long battle between our species. We are willing to risk everything, to fight our own kind and die for peace. You do care Eren. I know you do. I can sense and feel your hatred for the vampire race and it's justified because of the death of your mother." His smooth voice said. 

 

At that I jerked my head up and stared at him in surprise. "How the fuck do you know that!?" I yelled. My hands grabbed the bed sheets and I grasped them so tightly that my knuckles turned white from the pressure. He said nothing for a moment, staring at me with calculating eyes.

 

"As I said before, we know who you are. Listen to me very closely Eren. We don't want to harm you. We need you to fight alongside of us. Join us. Here we will be able to help you, train you and stop you from destroying yourself."

 

I flinched at the last statement. I felt my body run cold at what he said. _No, he couldn't--there's no way._

 

"You mean control me. I'm not some dog you can train to do whatever you want with. I don't know what you're talking about with all this shit about 'destroying ' myself. I don't know what you think you know or what you've heard but whatever you're implying about me is wrong." I argued. 

 

He sighed as he got up from his seat; the chair screeching across the floor as he stood. "Eren the fate of this world literally depends on you. I know you know what I'm trying to say. You can play ignorant, but this farce can only go on for so long. You _**will** _ join us Eren Jeager, even if I have to force you." He commanded in a cold tone. At that he walked back further into the room towards the other figure, whispered something then left.

 

The figure edged closer to the glass window until I could see who it was. Levi stood behind the glass, his eyes looked cool as usual and his facial expression was passive. He wore plain black pants, a white dress shirt and a black overcoat that was loosely draped over his shoulders. 

 

"Well you heard what he said. We're asking you nicely. Instead I could just use force. I believe that pain is effective in dealing with monsters. So tell me Eren, are you a monster? Do I need to beat you to submission?" Levi mocked darkly. 

 

I clenched my fists tighter around the sheets as my anger boiled. _He's treating me like a dog! God he pisses me off._

 

"Nothing to say because you fear that I'm right? So are you going to join? Yes or no, it's a simple question Eren."

 

"Screw you. I'm not helping you, so you can tell your leader to shove it." I barked.

 

Levi said nothing at my remark and stood completely still before he turned from the glass and opened the door and left. I heard soft foot steps approach my room and finally heard the click of a lock and the door echo open as Levi stepped into the room. He walked over to where I sat on the bed and stopped in front of me. I noticed a small brown bag in his right hand out of the corner of my eye.

 

"So you want to do this the hard way." He reached into the bag and pulled out smaller red, plastic bag. At closer inspection I knew what it was. My eyes were drawn to the red colour. It was so familiar to me. In his hand he held a blood bag. He tossed the bag gently into my lap.

 

"Drink." He ordered.

 

"W-what?" I asked baffled. 

 

"I said-drink." 

 

I looked down at the cold bag. The colour was so enticing, the weight of the bag was suddenly extremely heavy. My body froze from the mere sight of it. My heart begin to speed up the more I stared at it. My hands began to tremble. 

 

"What the fuck is this?" I snarled. 

 

"What do you think? Can't you use that small thing you call a head and figure it out? It's blood."

 

"I know. Why are you giving it to me?" I whispered, my head hung low.

 

"Don't act like you don't know. Let me you ask you something Eren. When you first saw me in the town square did you know what I was?"

 

"Yes, what's your point?" I snapped.

 

"You knew I was a vampire yet you saved me. Why?" He asked.

 

"......."

 

"You know the answer yet you don't want to admit it. You felt it didn't you? The connection, the feeling of being drawn to me. Don't deny it. I saw it in your eyes that day. It's only natural for you to feel that way. It's common among us....vampires." He stressed. My body became numb as he coldly stared at me with his fierce eyes. 

 

"I'M HUMAN!" I screamed. "I only saved you because I felt sorry for you!"

 

"No you're not Eren. Stop being a coward and admit what you are. I can smell it on you. Underneath the smell of human, it's there, the smell of death and blood lust. I'll tell you the real reason why you saved me. It wasn't because you felt sorry me--"

 

"SHUT UP!" I shouted as I pulled my own hair, grasping onto my head and shaking with anger.

 

"You felt it. The scorching pain of your fallen brothers and sisters when they cried in fear. For years you've heard their screams of death as they called to you while being burned alive because you're a Dhampir. A half vampire born from the union of a human and vampire."

 

"....It's not true. I'm human." I argued pathetically. My voice was soft and weak, my body shook in fear. I wrapped my arms around myself as I trembled and shook my head.

 

"No...I'm not like you!"

 

"Stop acting like a fucking child! You know what you are! I can feel your power and desire to kill! Drink the blood and end your suffering. You know what happens to Dhampirs if they don't drink blood don't you?" He hissed as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward, his voice rose along with his patience. 

 

"For years you've been suffering from the pain of denying yourself blood. If you don't drink human blood you'll be devoured yourself. The blood of a human will tame the hunger of the vampire within you. Your vampire powers are awakening, the longer you don't drink the lower your chances are at remaining sane. If you don't drink your vampire side will eat your conscious and you'll become like a Rogue, hunting people and killing just for the sake of it." He snarled.

 

His face was inches from mine as he gazed into my eyes. His eyes were dark and animalistic. They glowed a bright blue and his pupil went thin and cat like in shape. His eyes screamed of power and dominance and I couldn't look away. I could feel the strength radiating off of him. 

 

"Drink." He ordered again.

 

"I refuse. I would rather suffer then drink that shit." He let go of my shirt with force and pushed me back on the bed. 

 

"Fine, starve. I can see that you've been holding back for a long time. Let's see how much longer you can keep it up before you go insane. I already sensed it earlier that you're craving it." He mused. He turned and walked back to the door and left locking it behind him.

 

The room was once again silent, the only sound echoing was my heavy panting. I shifted on the bed and peeked at the blood bag resting near me and felt my body burn with need to rip open the bag and drink. It offered everything that was sweet and enticing.

 

**Well? Aren't you gonna drink? If you won't _I_ will. **

 

 _SHUT UP!_ I growled in frustration. _I will never submit to you._

 

 **Have it your way then. Lets see how long our little game of cat and mouse can last, Eren.** The voice teased in a low voice. 

 

Not a moment later, the familiar pain shot through my chest as if someone was stabbing me and my head felt heavy. I grunted and grabbed my shirt and rubbed my chest to ease the pain. My body started to feel hot and my breathe quickened. 

 

_Damn you, you bastard._

 

Swiftly I snatched the blood bag from the bed and with force, threw it against the wall and watched as all the blood splattered, painting the room in a rich red. The blood slowly trickled down and began to pool on the floor. I panted from anger and disgust and rest my head against the headboard of the bed and closed my eyes. 

 

* * *

I tossed from my slumber and opened my eyes to see a white ceiling that was unfamiliar to me. The events from yesterday reminding me of where I was. As I moved away from the headboard my neck felt stiff from sleeping my with head back, my body protested any form of movement and felt weak. I blinked and looked around the room to where the blood was on the wall that had dried. 

 

"Good to see you're awake kid." I heard Levi's emotionless voice say.

 

I turned my head and found Levi in my cell room sitting on a chair by the table near my bed. He was leaning back against the chair in a relaxed position with his elbow on the table and his one leg crossed over the other. He had a book open in his lap. He wore a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone exposing his slender collar bones and pale neck. 

 

"Do you have nothing better to do than watch me sleep? How creepy can you get?" I grumbled sarcastically. 

 

"Trust me, I would rather be slaying some Rogues than watching you snore all night."

 

"I don't snore." I mumbled in embarrassment. 

 

"Whatever you say kid." He closed his book and placed it on the table softly and shifted his eyes to stare right into mine, his full attention on me. His eyes were sharp and bored through me. His previous relaxed air vanished. 

 

"Hungry?" He asked.

 

"Funny, but no." I hissed.

 

"Really? From the way you look, you sound like you could just jump at me and rip my carotid artery right open." 

 

"......I wouldn't drink your blood. It would probably taste like shit. Even if it means I have to starve to death." I spit back. 

 

"Do you know what true hunger is like Eren? I'm sure you do considering how long you have been starving yourself. I know it as well. You feel like your body is screaming at you and burning almost as if your very veins are rubbing against each other like sandpaper and your head is pounding in your skull. You feel like if any stares at you the wrong way or talks to you that you'll just rip their fucking head right off at any moment. That feeling that you're having, that's **hunger**. Believe me, I know." 

 

"......" I turned my gaze away from his eyes. I couldn't stand to look at him when I knew he was right. The burning humiliation of thirst lingering in my head.

 

"What's your point smart ass?" I barked. 

 

"My point is that your body is dying trying to fight with your vampire side. Stop being a stupid little shit and drink some damn human blood." His voice gradually rising with anger. 

 

"No."

 

"Stop being difficult. Do I have to forced feed you? I can if you don't cooperate." He growled. His face distorted into a scowl. 

 

"I told you. I won't drink human blood." I snarled. 

 

We glared at each other in silence for a few moments, nothing but the sound of our soft breathing was resounding in the room. He broke eye contact first and got up from his seat. His presence suddenly felt ominous. He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me from the bed and threw me onto the cold dirty floor.  He stepped over me with his two legs at my sides, caging me.

 

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you going to drink willingly or do I have to force you?" He enunciated as his eyes shimmered with a dangerous glint. 

 

"I refuse."

 

"I see." The temperature in the room felt like it dropped a few degrees as he towered over me. 

 

In a matter of seconds he lifted me up from the floor by my neck and pushed me to farthest wall. My shoulders smacked into the wall with his strong hold still on my neck, pinning me. I struggled with great effort but he wouldn't even budge a inch as I clawed at his sturdy hands. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out another blood bag, ripped open the top with his teeth, with his other hand he gripped my chin and held my face in place as he pushed the bag into my mouth with force. I felt the cool blood gush into my mouth and the sweet taste of iron spilled onto my tongue. 

 

"Swallow." He ordered. His face was inches from mine and I could see the ferocity in his silver-blue eyes. 

 

The blood started to overflow from my mouth as I refused to swallow. I felt the blood dribble down my chin and tried to push the bag out of my mouth with my tongue. My eyes started to water from being unable to breathe and the amount of blood in my mouth. 

 

"Stubborn shit." He growled. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to try to force the blood down my throat. 

 

"Nghn.... Hmmm." I whimpered at how harshly he pulled and the pain. I still refused to swallow and the blood eventually overflowed from my mouth. He let go of my hair and I spat the blood out of my mouth and coughed and panted as I put my hands on my knees to hold myself up. I wiped any residue blood from the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand.

 

"Still refusing. You have determination I'll give you that. You've been here for 2 days, let's so how much longer you can keep up this act, but sooner or later you _**will**_ drink, it's only a matter of time. You can only starve yourself for so long." 

 

He reached into his breast pocket of his dress shirt and pulled out a white cloth and wiped his hands clean. He gave me a hard glare as he put the cloth away and left the room, slamming the door behind him. When I felt he was far enough I collapsed onto the floor, resting my head against the hard wall. My head started to feel dizzy probably from the lack of food and the impact against the wall. 

 

 _I won't drink, never._ I whined and brought my knees up and wrapped my hands around them and hung my head low, curling into myself. 

* * *

 

**Levi's POV**

 

_5 days, that's how long the stupid brat has been here now. The little snotty kid just won't drink. He's a stubborn bastard and a snobby too. But there's something about his eyes. Strong willed, determined, even. I hate it. This brat gets on my nerves._

 

I briskly walked down the dimly light corridor that led to the basement room where the kid was being kept. I opened the door that led to the observation room on the other side of the glass and saw eyebrows sitting watching the cameras as he observed Eren. 

 

"Ah, there you are Levi." Erwin greeted me with his usual creepy as fuck smile.

 

"What is it that you want blondy, calling me this late in the fucking night." I snapped. _Seriously I don't have the energy to deal with his stupid face this late at night when I could be sleeping._  

 

"As you know it's already been 5 days since we brought the boy in and he still refuses to drink blood. We've already tried 3 times. Levi he will really die if he doesn't drink." Erwin reasoned.

 

"What do you want me to do about it oh- so- smart commander? I already tried to force feed him, the kid just won't fucking drink. You want me to feed him in a baby bottle?" I sassed.

 

"You're the only one who can make him drink Levi. You're a Pureblood, the highest class vampire around. I'm sure you can get a lowly class Dhampir to drink some blood. Besides you know why we have to do this. You promised her didn't you."

 

"I get it. Stop talking about that already. I'll do it." I spat with irritation and mild anger. 

 

Before I could even get near the door, I heard a loud thumping and the door flew open nearly smashing into my face. 

 

"WAIIIIIIITTT! I have yet to see this wonderful specimen! I WANT TO SEE HIM! CAN I!? I wonder what he smells like? Is he still human!?" Hanji blubbered with excitement. 

 

"Jesus Hanji, stop fucking screaming in my goddamn ear." I grumbled as I rubbed my abused ear.

 

"I don't think that is wise at the moment Hanji. The boy is unstable at the moment and he could harm you. Right now his vampire side is overpowering his conscious. After observing him these past few days I've seen him become weaker, both mentally and physically. His vampire instincts will take control and newborn vampires are always stronger than pure vampires." Erwin explained calmly.

 

"AWWWW BUT I WANT TO TOUCH HIM! I want to see how wild he can get! PLEASE!" Hanji begged as they bounced up and down around Erwin. 

 

"No, not until he has some human blood in his system and has stabilized." He sighed. "Levi, I think the boy has suffered long enough." He speculated, his pale blue eyes piercing into my with a calculating knowing look. 

 

"Alright. Just don't look at me when shit hits the fan."

 

With that I pushed Hanji aside with my palm in their face as they drooled over the camera images of Eren. I walked to the lead door and opened it. The room was dark and felt almost eerie. I could sense that death and hunger was in the air. Eren was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head low. I stepped into the room and kept my eyes on him. He made no move or indication of my presence.

 

"Hey Jeager, you still alive?"

 

Slowly he lifted his head what I saw in his viridian eyes was pure, raw hunger and hate. He looked animalistic and wild. His long hair was dirty and disheveled, his face was as white as snow and his eyes look sunken in with black bags under his eyes. There was still some dried blood on his white shirt and there was dirt underneath his long nails. 

 

"What--do you want?" He asked. His voice was horse and raspy sounding.

 

"It's been 5 days and bushybrows thinks that there's been too much bullshit in the room. It's time you fucking get with the program and drink some blood."

 

He stayed silent and looked away from me and down to his lap.

 

"Still refusing huh. Damn kid this was your last chance. I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

 

* * *

**Eren's POV**

 

_These past 5 days have been hell. I feel like shit, my body is sore, weak and dirty and that fucking bastard won't shut up and is giving me a headache. I hope I die here. I've had enough. Just what am I living for? I won't become one of those monsters. I refuse._

 

The door creaked open a moment later and a familiar pair of black boots came into my field of vision. 

 

"Hey Jeager, you still alive?" Levi joked. 

 

"What--do you want?" I asked. I made sure to look him dead in the eye. I refused to give up to him. To surrender to his overwhelming power as a vampire. I could feel it smother me and warp around me. It made the air thick and heavy which made it hard to breathe. 

 

"It's been 5 days and bushybrows thinks that there's been too much bullshit in the room. It's time you fucking get with the program and drink some blood."

 

".........."

 

"Still refusing huh. Damn kid this was your last chance. I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

 

Before I could blink, he was in front of me. He grabbed my hair roughly and threw me from the wall. He kicked me in the face and kneed me in the stomach. I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I lay in a fetal position trying to protect myself from any further attacks. He pulled me up and onto the bed and pinned both my arms about my head with one of his hands. I tried to kick him but he caged my legs as his sat on my middle with his legs folded on each side near my hips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, glass vile of blood. He bite onto the cork and spit it out then drank the contents. Then smashed his lips roughly onto mine. 

 

I felt his warm lips press against mine and I felt a serge of heat run through me. He poked his tongue onto my firmly closed lips and pushed my lips open. His hot tongue abused my mouth as he felt my wet cavern. The blood slowly turned warm and the taste of iron mixed in with our saliva. With no room to breathe I felt my lungs burn and my eyes water. 

 

"Hmmm! Nhgn....hmph..." I moaned as his pushed his tongue further in as more blood gushed into my mouth. My body felt like it was on fire and I could feel some saliva and blood run down my chin. He turned his head to the opposite direction to deepen the kiss and pressed hard against my sore lips. 

 

 **That's right, drink, do it. DO IT! DRINK!** The voice snarled hungrily. 

 

A hunger like none before took over me. I could feel my consciousness slip as I took the first swallow. I closed my eyes and let the blood flow in my veins. The warmth filled me and the feeling of his lips against mine only aroused me further. The blood mixed in with with his touch made me growl. Slowly my mind went limp and I felt **_him_** take over. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini 5 day time skip. I really wasn't up to writing Eren being in captive for 5 days. I didn't want to bore you guys. I know Hanji and Levi are totally cliched but I think it turned out alright. Let me know if you guys want more Levi POV chapters in the future. Hanji will be making a nice appearance in the next chapter and hopefully I will know what to do with plot. Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger. XD The sexiness will only increase from here on out. I will also explain the way Levi acted and why he was so harsh towards Eren. I hate the argument so many people have about Levi being abusive. I wanted to put this in to kinda match the court scene but whatever. Personally I wanted to add much more in this chapter but it's 2:30am and I don't care. I may revise this later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or plot ideas.
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
